


Renaissance

by SkyeGraham



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Titans übernehmen nacheinander die Plätze ihrer Mentoren. Tim und Conner stehen zwischen ihrer Vergangenheit und ihrer Zukunft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ein neues Projekt, eine neue One Shot Reihe und da ich grad nen Lauf habe, gehts auch schon los. Vorgaben, an die ich mich halte, stehen hier: http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/35251/1

** Kuschelnd in einer Kissenhöhle **

 

Bei den Teen Titans verbrachten sie viele Nächte im Zimmer des Anderen. Es hatte wie das Atmen dazu gehört. Sie waren gut befreundet und Tim für ihn ein Dreh- und Angelpunkt in der Welt. Einer der Wenigen, auf die er sich verlassen konnte. Ihn weder verurteilte für das, was er war noch in ihm eine billige - vor allem unfertige - Kopie Supermans sah.   
Er dachte oft mit einem Lächeln an die Tage zurück, an denen sie zusammen mit Impulse Kissenhöhlen bauten und es sich dort drin gemütlich machten. Wie oft sie gemeinsam eingeschlafen waren ... wie oft er neben Tim aufgewacht war, verwirrt über seinen schnellenden Herzschlag bei dessen Anblick. Mehr als einmal hatte er befürchtet, dass sein Freund ihn durchschaute und sich von ihm abwandte. Jede Nacht, in der sie aneinandergekuschelt dalagen, malte er sich aus, wie es wäre. Auch ein Superboy durfte tagträumen und hoffen. Die Realität holte ihn früh genug ein.   
Bald schon gab es keine Kissenhöhlen mehr. Sie wurden erwachsen, zumindest Impulse und Robin taten das. Er blieb für immer im Körper eines Jugendlichen gefangen, aber auch er übernahm irgendwann die Rolle, die für ihn vorgesehen war.   
»Was meinst du?«  
Es war eine ernstgemeinte Frage an Tim. In diesem Kostüm fühlte er sich weder wohl noch dem gewachsen. Superboy durfte sich Ausrutscher erlauben, Superman nicht. Sein Freund selbst steckte bereits seit Jahren im Kostüm des dunklen Ritters Batman. Wie sein Mentor für gewöhnlich keine Regung zeigte, schaute Tim ihn ungerührt an.   
»Ich werde das rot vermissen«, gestand er nach einer Weile, »jetzt wirkst du fast schon zu ... formell. Allerdings gewöhne ich mich schon dran.«  
Das war nicht unbedingt das, was er erwartet oder gar erhofft hatte. Aufmunternde Worte gefielen ihm in diesem Moment mehr und Tim gab ihm sonst immer Zuversicht.  
»Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, Conner. Die Angst verfliegt bald. Du wirst schon sehen.«  
Wenn er davon überzeugt wäre, würde er nicht nach Meinungen fragen. Ihm ging wirklich die Muffe, wenn er daran dachte, der Welt als Superman entgegenzutreten.   
»Tim?«  
»Ja?«  
Er wagte kaum zu fragen, aber irgendwann musste es sein.   
»Ich vermisse dich. Weiß nicht, ob du noch daran denkst, wie es bei den Titans war ... aber ...«  
»Ich denke sehr oft daran, Conner. Das war aber vor meiner Zeit als Batman und ich kann sein Vermächtnis nicht mit Füßen treten.«   
»Tim ...«  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er das Gefühl, seinen besten Freund verloren zu haben. Weit hinter ihm zurück zu liegen, ohne Hoffnung auf ... irgendwas. Supermans Vermächtnis an ihn schien die Einsamkeit zu sein.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Dem anderen eine Wunde verbinden**

 

Robins verletzten sich, egal wie gut sie in Form waren oder wie viel Erfahrung sie besaßen. Dick Grayson meinte immer, dass es sich nicht vermeiden ließ. Als Nightwing legte er auf Achtsamkeit bei allen Mitgliedern der Titans. Jason Todd dagegen nahm es geradezu persönlich. Er hasste sich sogar für diese Unfähigkeit und trainierte wie ein Besessener. An Körperkraft mangelte es dem Robin dabei nie. Er war einfach zu hitzköpfig, um Gefahren auch als solche einzuschätzen.   
Als dritter Robin verletzte sich Tim nie, was auch daran lag, dass weder Nightwing noch Batman dies zuließen. Sie schützten ihn um jeden Preis. Verständlich nach dem grausamen Tod von Jason Todd. Sein bester Freund mochte es nicht, wie sie ihn in Watte packten.   
_»Sie glauben, sie helfen mir. Ich habe das Gefühl, sie geben mir nicht einmal die Chance, mich zu beweisen.« _  
Kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen, hatte er Tim bei den Händen gepackt und war mit ihm in den Trainingsraum gegangen. Die Titans waren so stark wie ihr schwächstes Glied. Im Gegensatz zu Impulse, der immerhin seine Schnelligkeit besaß, hatte Tim nichts vorzuweisen. Er wusste noch, dass es ihn Mühe kostete, seinen Freund nicht ernsthaft zu verletzen. Halbkryptonier oder nicht - er könnte Tim umbringen. Davor hatte er Angst.   
_»Danke, Conner.« _  
Obwohl der Robin Schürfwunden und blaue Flecke vom Training davontrug, lächelten sie einander an. Freunde unterstützten einander. Er verband, so gut er eben konnte, Tims wundes Knie. Es sah nicht schön aus, erfüllte aber seinen Zweck.  
»Gerngeschehen, Tim.«  
  
Daran hatte sich wohl nichts geändert. Er wollte Tim in der Bathöhle nur besuchen und schauen, wie es dem Batman ging. Zu sehen wie viele Narben inzwischen den Oberkörper seines Freundes überzogen, ließ ihn schlucken. Der Preis der Menschlichkeit.   
»Könntest du mir das Verbandsmaterial geben?«   
Er nahm die Mullbinden ohne ein Zögern und legte sie Tim an. Es war wie bei Clark und Bruce vor Jahren.   
»Ich werde nicht aufhören, Conner.«   
Wenn er weiterkämpfte, endete er irgendwann wie Bruce Wayne. Er musste Tim nicht daran erinnern, schließlich wusste der es. Den Kampf nahm er trotzdem immer wieder auf - bis in den Tod. Danach übernahm ein neuer Mann den Mantel Batmans.   
»Ruf mich, wenn du Hilfe brauchst«, sagte er stattdessen, als er die Katastrophe von einem Verband fertig hatte. Es erfüllte seinen Zweck. Tim lächelte für einen Wimpernschlag, ehe er sich sein Oberteil schnappte und es überzog.   
»Superman hat keine Zeit.«  
»Conner Kent hat immer Zeit für seinen besten Freund.«   
Für die Welt war er Superman, aber er wollte nicht, dass alle das so sahen. Clark unterstützte zu seiner Zeit die Justice League und er würde das auch tun. Immerhin waren sie alle einmal Titans gewesen. Tim mochte Batman sein, für ihn blieb er Robin. Er hoffte, sein Freund sähe das genauso.   
»Danke«, raunte dieser und hob eine Hand an den Verband, »er sitzt immer noch locker. Du hast in den letzten Jahren nicht viel geübt.«  
»Ich hatte ja keine Gelegenheit dazu.«


	3. III

**Der eine sieht den anderen seine Kleidung tragen**

 

»Jetzt, wo du nachgezogen hast, sind wir praktisch wieder vereint.«  
Aus irgendeinen Grund schmerzte es dumpf in seiner Brust, als er Flashs Worte hörte. Schon als Impulse hatte Bart Allen keine großen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was er sagte. Ihm fiel auch dieses Mal nicht auf, was er da von sich gab.  
Ihre Mentoren waren gestorben, deswegen und nur deswegen standen sie in deren Kostümen im Justice Tower. In der Halle der Gefallenen flackerten ihre Bildnisse als 3D-Modelle vor sich hin - vergessen von den Menschen auf der Erde. Warum sollte es sie auch kümmern? The Flash gab es schließlich noch, genauso wie Wonder Woman oder Batman oder ... Superman. Wer hinter den Kostümen und Masken steckte, wussten die wenigsten.  
»Wir sind nicht wieder vereint, Bart. Cassie macht ihr Ding, während Tim in Gotham bleibt. Vom Rest will ich gar nicht erst reden.«  
Es fiel ihm schwer, seine Freunde in ihren neuen Rollen zu sehen. Wenn er das tat, dachte er immer zurück an ihre Zeiten als Teen Titans. Sie hatten etwas verloren, aber er konnte nicht sagen was - außer ihre Verbundenheit.  
»Ich will ja nicht klugscheißen, aber das haben die anderen damals auch getan. Du bist noch zu neu, um dich an den Rhythmus zu gewöhnen, Conner.«  
Niemand wusste das besser als er, auch, wenn er fand, dass es für ihn je zur Routine wurde. Die Einsamkeit in hier oben ähnelte zumindest der im Titans Tower, indem er bis zuletzt gewohnt hatte - allein.  
»Danke, Bart, für deine aufmunternde Begrüßung.«  
»Gern geschehen.«

  
_»Ich sehe total bescheuert aus«, lachte Cassie und alle stimmten ihr zu, bis auf Bart. Er fand, dass ihr das Kostüm von Impulse stand. Ihn beruhigte nur die riesige Portion Chicken Wings auf dem Tisch. Solche Ideen lenkten sie von gescheiterten Missionen oder anderen Problemen ab. Er mochte es, die Mädels in den Jungskostümen zu sehen, aber Bart als Wonder Girl ..._  
_Da verging fast allen das Lachen, was sie nicht davon abhielt, sich über diese Tatsache zu amüsieren._  
_»Okay, jetzt machen wir Tim mal zum Superboy.«_  
_Jeder im Raum konnte sich ausmalen, wie das endete. Tim waren T-Shirt und Hose viel zu weit, dass er darin zu verschwinden drohte. Die Mädels, Raven und Cassie, kicherten hinter vorgehaltener Hand und Bart kugelte sich neben Beast Boy am Boden. Er hätte am liebsten den Moment eingefangen, als Tim ihn mit einem schiefen Lächeln bedachte._  
_»Da muss ich wohl noch wachsen.«_  
_»Allerdings.«_  
_War es zu viel verlangt, Tim immer in seinem T-Shirt zu sehen? Jeden Tag miterleben, wie es sich an dessen Statur anpasste? Irgendwann war sein Freund keine halbe Portion mehr. Er würde Muskeln haben und an Größe gewinnen. Diesen Tag sehnte er genauso herbei wie er ihn fürchtete._


	4. IV

**Sich kümmern, wenn der andere über etwas weint**

 

Den zweiten Robin konnte er von Beginn an nicht ausstehen. Er war Richards ruhige Art gewohnt, dass ihm die große Klappe des Nachfolgers auf die Nerven ging. Hinzu kam, dass der Neue ihn immer einen hirnlosen Muskelprotz nannte. Oft hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihm nicht mehr aus der Patsche zu helfen. Das war der kleine Angeber fast ununterbrochen. Kein Wunder, dass er eines schrecklichen Todes starb. Erschlagen vom Joker, mit einer Brechstange auf brutalste Art und Weise und schließlich in die Luft gesprengt ...  
Er hatte Dicks Nachfolger wirklich nicht gemocht, aber so ein Ende hatte er ihm dann doch nicht gewünscht.  
»Es tut mir leid, Nightwing.«  
»Danke, Conner«, meinte sein Teamkollege nur mit abgewandtem Blick hinaus auf das vor ihnen liegende Meer. »Weißt du, Batman hat lange mit sich gerungen, ob er ihm eine Chance gibt und später, ob er Robin zu uns schickt. Der Junge wollte es so sehr ...«   
»Wird es einen Neuen geben?«   
Ohne einen Robin fehlte etwas im Team. Nightwing konnte keiner mehr sein und war nur ihretwegen noch hier, statt in Bloodhaven für Recht und Ordnung zu sorgen.   
»Erst einmal nicht. Batman braucht Zeit.«  
»Verstehe.«  
»Ich weiß, dass ihr eure Probleme mit ihm hattet, aber er hatte auch gute Seiten. Er konnte sie nur nicht zeigen, ohne sich schwach zu fühlen.«  
Er würde nichts dagegen einwenden, denn die Kents hatten ihn gelehrt, dass man über Tote nicht schlecht sprach. Seine Erfahrung mit dem Robin gehörten jedenfalls nicht zu den Besten. Wenn Batman sich einen neuen zulegte, passte der hoffentlich besser zu ihnen.  
  
Letztendlich hatte Batman eine gute Entscheidung getroffen, als er sich Tim als neuen Partner ins Boot holte. Ohne diesen Mann wären sie einander nie begegnet. Er hätte es ihm gern persönlich gesagt. Ein einfaches Dankeschön für diesen Jungen, der ein wichtiger Bestandteil des Teams geworden war.   
»Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihn ein letztes Mal getroffen, um mich zu verabschieden.«  
Es war immer noch die gleiche Höhle von Batman. Die Jahre hatten ihre Zeichen hinterlassen. Nach Jasons Wutanfall über den Tod von Bruce Wayne fehlten einige Erinnerungsstücke. Der riesige Dinosaurier und die gigantische Münze ...   
Der Fahrstuhl hatte repariert werden müssen. Nightwings Handschrift trug die neue Galerie der Kostüme. Und Tim ... der hatte sich zurückgezogen, während seine Brüder auf ihre Art mit der Trauer umgingen. Der erste Robin kämpfte verbissen um Bloodhaven. Der Zweite wütete in der ganzen Welt.   
Tim blieb in Gotham, wo er seiner Meinung nach hingehörte. Batman begann in dieser Stadt und die Legende wurde hier begraben.   
»Er hätte dich nicht erkannt. Diejenigen, die ihm am nächsten standen, waren da. Dick, Jason, Barbara und ich, doch Bruce sah in uns nur Fremde. Ich denke, Dick und Jason traf es am meisten.«  
Wie gewohnt, distanzierte sich Tim von den Ereignissen. Blickte mit kühlem Ausdruck in den Augen auf die Galerie hinunter.   
»Du hast mir nie erzählt, wie es dir damit ging.«  
Im Grunde schwieg sich Tim seit Bruce Waynes Tod über dieses Thema aus. Zu seiner Verwunderung sah sein Freund ihn zum ersten Mal mit Tränen in den Augen an.   
»Er war mir ein Vater, Conner.«   
»Ich weiß«, raunte er und umfing die Hüften des ehemaligen Robins, um ihn an sich zu ziehen. Die Wange auf dessen Kopf gebettet, seufzte er, »ich wünschte nur, du hättest mich damals benachrichtigt. Ich wäre für dich da gewesen.«  
»Sei es jetzt, Conner.«


	5. V

**Zusammen ein Buch lesen**

 

Oft genug hatte er die großen Drei der Justice League in Aktion gesehen, um zu wissen, was ihn erwartete. Wonder Woman, Cassie und Tim im Mantel des Batman saßen bereits an ihren Plätzen, als er verspätet im Tower erschien. Er konnte sich nicht daran gewöhnen, wie seine beiden Freunde mit ernsten Gesichtern auf ihn warteten. Cassie, die sich ihre Haare schwarz gefärbt hatte, um so Diana zu ähneln, wirkte auf ihn immer wieder abstrakt.   
»Es tut mir leid, ich wurde aufgehalten.«  
Die Stimmen waren immer da. Hilferufe hier und da, die einfach kein Ende nahmen, so sehr er sich auch darum bemühte. So hatte er sich das alles nicht vorgestellt, aber das war nun einmal seine Bürde.   
»Wir haben es gesehen.«  
Auf dem großen Monitor hinter ihnen spielten sie die Aufnahmen von seiner Rettungsmission ab, ohne ein Lächeln oder Lob. War es so schwer, ein ›gut gemacht‹ über die Lippen zu bringen? Er machte das alles erst seit ein paar Monaten.   
»Fangen wir an. Setz dich.«  
»Natürlich«, murmelte er und nahm Platz, bevor sie zur Tagesordnung übergingen. Clark hätte ihn darauf besser vorbereiten können, fand er. Das ewige Gerede zu Dingen, zu denen er keine wirkliche Meinung hatte. Sie zeigten ihm Anwärter für den Eintritt in die Liga, doch er kannte niemanden von ihnen. Sie waren nicht einmal bei den Titans gewesen, wieso sollten sie also gleich aufsteigen? Er verstand es nicht.   
»Sind sie nicht alle noch etwas jung?«  
Sein Einwand stieß, wie erwartet, auf taube Ohren. Cassie hob eine Augenbraue, während Tim ungerührt auf seinem Stuhl saß.   
»Ich weiß, wir waren alle nicht viel älter, aber ...«  
»Falls es dir entgangen ist, Conner, verlieren wir immer mehr unserer Freunde. Die Halle der Gefallenen füllt sich mit jedem Tag mehr. Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als das zu nehmen, was übrig geblieben ist.«  
»Selbst, wenn das bedeutet, dass sie fallen?«   
»Sie tun es für die Gerechtigkeit.«  
Daran konnte und wollte er nicht beteiligt sein. Sie sollten das auch nicht, schließlich hatten sie alle zu viel gesehen, um so zu handeln.  
»Tut mir leid, aber da mache ich nicht mit.«  
»Conner ...«  
  
  
Es war ihm klar gewesen, dass diese Diskussion nicht beendet war. Tim hieß ihn in Clarks Wohnung willkommen, die er übernommen hatte.   
»Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen«, warnte er seinen Freund vor und war überrascht, dass Tim ihm nicht ins Gewissen redete. Er saß einfach nur da im Halbschatten der zugezogenen Gardinen. Ein Abbild von dessen Mentor und er verabscheute es, weil es nicht sein Tim war.  
»Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, ihr seid fort«, gestand er, »es ist kaum noch was übrig von dem, was ich kannte.«   
»Die letzten Jahre erforderten von uns allen viele Opfer.«  
»Rede nicht wie er. Weißt du noch, wie wir nach den Missionen zusammensaßen? Wie wir zusammen feierten? Du eines deiner Bücher gelesen hast, während ich an deiner Schulter einschlief?«  
»Das ist lange her«, verteidigte sich sein Freund, »vieles ist geschehen.«  
Es klang wie eine fade Ausrede. Er konnte es nicht mehr hören und zog sich wieder um. Bevor er ging, drehte er sich ein letztes Mal um.   
»Schließ die Tür hinter dir.«


	6. VI

** Hände haltend **

  
  
Auf seine Hände schaute er hinunter, glaubte fast, die Berührung von Tims schmalen Fingern an seiner Haut zu spüren. Es kribbelte, nährte seine Sehnsucht nach den alten Tagen und er wollte sie um alles in der Welt zurück.  
Mit seinem besten Freund an der Fensterfront des Towers stehen, wo sie den Sonnenaufgang bewunderten. Tim klammerte sich an seine Finger, als wollte er sie niemals mehr loslassen. Er würde nie vergessen, wie sein Robin sich zu ihm wandte und ihn langsam anlächelte.  
Diesen Tim hatte er geliebt. Sich gewünscht, dass sie einander öfter sehen konnten, ohne, dass Batman sie im Auge behielt. Er wusste, er würde für diesen Jungen sterben, wenn es nicht anders ging.  
Es schien, als bekäme er seinen Freund nie mehr zurück. Jetzt gab es nur noch ihn, den neuen Batman, der nicht einmal zum schalen Abklatsch Tims taugte.  
»Ich vermisse dich so sehr«, murmelte er vor sich hin, während er die Stadt unter seinen Füßen beobachtete. Wie oft hatte er mit Tim genau das getan ...  
Sie könnten das junge Paar da unten auf der Straße sein, die Hände haltend nach Hause gingen. Wenn sie nicht diejenigen sein mussten, die sie nun einmal waren.  
»Clark Kent wird nie wiederkommen. Und Bruce Wayne auch nicht«, erklärte die nun kalte Stimme seines Freundes, womit er sicher richtig lag, aber den Moment falsch einschätzte.  
»Ich meinte nicht Superman, oder Batman.«  
Als er sich auf Augenhöhe mit Tim befand, begegnete er dessen Blick, dem jegliche Wärme fehlte. Es schmerzte auf so viele Arten in seiner Brust, ihm stand halten zu müssen.  
»Du siehst mich immer so an. Falls du glaubst, ich bereue - was immer du glaubst, dass ich bereuen sollte - muss ich dich enttäuschen.«  
»Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich aufgefangen«, gestand er leise, »dann wäre es wohl nie soweit gekommen.«


	7. VII

**Dem anderen den Schmuck/die Krawatte/die Fliege zuzubinden/machen**

 

 _ Er wollte gut aussehen für Tims Abschlussball. Es war etwas Besonderes für jeden Menschen auf diesem Planeten und er brauchte Hilfe. Dem Daily Planet blieb er Clark zuliebe fern, damit keiner dort auf die Idee kam, er wäre dessen Sohn. Wenn er log, war es ihm egal, aber Clark mochte es nicht. Lois kannte als Einzige die ganze Wahrheit. _  
_ Sie bat er um Hilfe. Superman - der starrte über seinen Computer hinweg zu ihnen hinüber und lauschte. Es fiel ihr irgendwann auf, dass Clark sich wieder dem Artikel zuwandte, an dem er arbeitete. _  
_ »Ich helfe dir gern, Conner.«, erklärte sie zwinkernd, dass er wusste, er würde sich dafür revanchieren müssen. Lois tat nichts einfach so. _  
_ »Danke. Ich will das nicht vermasseln.« _  
_ Er enttäuschte Tim manchmal, wenn er unerlaubt in Gotham auftauchte und somit Bruces Ärger auf sich zog. Das führte später zu einem Vier-Augen-Gespräch mit Clark. Bei den Titans redete ihm schließlich Tim noch einmal ins Gewissen. _  
_ Diesmal kam es nicht dazu, schwor er sich. Sein Freund erlebte einen Abschlussball, an den er sich immer mit einem Lächeln erinnerte. _

__ Er klopfte an die Tür von Wayne Manor, statt vor Tims Fenster aufzutauchen. Lois meinte, er sah in seinem Anzug zum Anbeißen aus. Hoffentlich dachte sein Freund das auch.  
Alfred, der Butler, öffnete die Tür und hinter ihm wartete die ganze Familie. Bruce Wayne zeigte nicht, ob ihn sein Auftritt überraschte. Der Mann unter Batmans Maske stand nur mit verschränkten Armen an der Treppe und dessen Sohn Damian ahmte ihm nach. Freundlicher begrüßten ihn dagegen Alfred, gefolgt von dem eigens dafür angereisten Dick Grayson. Nightwing nahm sich einen Abend frei von der Verbrecherjagd, um ihm beizustehen. Zumindest hatte Tim das so gesagt.  
Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er oben am Geländer das schwarze Schaf der Familie erblickte. Jason Todd. Dieser verengte seine Augen, während Tim unbeeindruckt an ihm vorbeischritt.  
»Conner. Tut mir leid, ich konnte es nicht verhindern.«  
»Ist schon okay«, beeilte er sich zu sagen, weil ihn Tims entschuldigendes Lächeln ihn verunsicherte. Es begann alles andere als gut. Sein Freund trat auf ihn zu und hob die Hände, richtete seine Krawatte. »Sie ist offen, Conner.«  
»Ich hätte mich nicht so beeilen sollen.«  
Die ganze Familie beobachtete sie mit Argusaugen. Er konnte ihre Herzschläge hören. Die Atmung. Genug Reize, um ihn zu überfordern, doch Tims Hand auf seinem Arm half ihm da durch.  
»Wir gehen jetzt.«  
»Um zehn bist du wieder da.«  
»Bruce ...« Nightwing stieß seinem ehemaligen Mentor mit dem Ellbogen an, während Waynes sich mehr zu einer Maske wandelte. »Komm schon. Es ist der Abschlussball.«  
»Mit Ausnahme von Dickbird ist er der Einzige, der je einen erleben wird«, schaltete sich Jason ein, »lass ihn die Zeit genießen, die ihm noch bleibt.«  
Bruce Wayne ging wortlos davon, gefolgt von seinem Sohn. Nightwing schob sie beide zur Tür hinaus.  
»Geht schon, bevor er seine Meinung ändert.«

Tims Schule stand schon lange nicht mehr, wie er feststellte. Das Gebäude war bis auf seine Grundmauern abgebrannt. Die Stadt zerfiel mit jedem Tag mehr und Batman stand auf verlorenem Posten, was sein Freund nie zugäbe.   
»Was willst du hier, Superman?«  
Er richtete seinen Blick auf die Überreste der Turnhalle und seufzte.  
»Was wohl, Batman? In Erinnerungen schwelgen.«  
»Kannst du das auch von Metropolis aus?«  
»Warum willst du nicht, dass ich hier bin? Die Wahrheit. Tims Wahrheit, schließlich lügt Batman, wenn er den Mund aufmacht.«  
In den Schatten lauerte sein Freund und beobachtete ihn verstimmt. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, lauerte er dort.  
»Du machst mich schwach. Ich habe ihnen versprochen, dass mir das nicht passiert. Ich kann mich von allem distanzieren. Mich auf meine Aufgabe konzentrieren.«  
Er empfand Mitleid mit seinem besten Freund, dass er sich so sehr aufgegeben hatte, um ein Vermächtnis bis zum Ende in Ehre zu halten.


End file.
